


Just You and I

by Sleeping_Warrior



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, the gayest adventure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Warrior/pseuds/Sleeping_Warrior
Summary: Another great adventure awaits both Chloe and Nadine.





	Just You and I

The morning sunlight slowly crept through the slightly opened drapes of a window. Chloe opened her eyes slowly as she felt the warmth spread on her skin while right next to her, Nadine could be heard lightly snoring. Usually, her active and seemingly untiring partner, was up and getting ready for her morning routine. But due to last night's steamy event that Chloe still remembers vividly, she didn't bother waking her up - at least not yet. Chloe turned to her side to lovingly gaze at Nadine. She took in this rare moment of her partner, so relaxed and calm in her sleep, for as long as she could. Gently, she held Nadine's right hand into her own so she wouldn't be stirred awake. Just then, suddenly, thoughts that's been scrambling through her mind for months peeked again causing her to briefly glance at their nightstand. There, in a locked secret compartment, is a surprise she's been meaning to give to Nadine. She knew that she needed to plan on how she's going to propose to her. Every time she'd try to get started, a feeling in her chest causes her to freeze up and get anxious, something that she knew Nadine has been noticing more frequently now.

 _This is killing me_ , Chloe thought, _and I know I've got to toughen up and just do it. There shouldn't be any reason to feel nervous, I know what her answer's gonna be..._ She looked at Nadine's sleeping form one more time and was struck with a sudden feeling of determination. She smiled at the thought of them maybe five, twenty, fifty years from now and into forever, she knew in her heart that she hasn't wanted anything else but be with Nadine for the rest of her life.

Chloe carefully got up from their bed, walked to where her discarded pants lie on the floor (again, thoughts of last night welcomed her and smiled to herself), and grabbed her phone and went downstairs into their kitchen to contact her close friends, Nate and Elena, to help her plan the greatest proposal yet.

 

Not long after she put on her clothes and started to make breakfast for two, she heard Nadine's footsteps from the stairs and an audible yawn.

Looking behind her as she's working on the stove, she called out to Nadine with a huge grin, "Rise and shine, gorgeous, about time you woke up!"

As soon as Chloe came into view, Nadine reflected her grin and answered, "Good morning to you, too. And I had a wonderful night last night," Nadine walked over to Chloe and hugged her from behind, "Just woke up to find out you weren't on the bed with me and smelled something delicious coming from downstairs. Must've been an amazing night for you to cook for once" she added with a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"As cheeky as you sound, I can't lie to you but just say that it was absolutely the best. However, this isn't just my way of saying 'thank you' but also to energize us for another hunt!" Chloe responded with a quick peck on Nadine's cheek.

"Been a while, huh? I'll be honest with you, I'm excited to hear what you've got. Where will it take us this time?" Nadine asked as she and Chloe sat down to start eating their breakfast.

Once Chloe was done with her first bite of bacon, she replied, "Iceland. It's about time we got to see the Northern Lights, right?"

"Yeah, last time we were there, we were unfortunate that it wasn't the right time to view it. You think we'll be able to catch it this time 'round?"

"Don't you worry, we'll finish this job quickly and have enough time to bask in the event... and for something else," Chloe added a wink at the end of her sentence.

"Now look who's being cheeky," but still she blushed as she said this. Nadine took a bite of her eggs and swallowed, "I'm assuming you've got a plan, though?" she continued.

"Come on, china, you know me, we'll improvise on the way!" Chloe said with a laugh.

Grinning. she said, "Right, and I'll save your ass as usual."

"Well, it _is_ an ass worth saving," she said with another wink.

 

`````````

After hours of driving and walking and running in the heavy snow, Chloe and Nadine finally "caught" their guy to try and get information out of him. However, Chloe knew that this man they encountered is none other than an old friend of Drake's who is here to play a role of a man caught in the act.

As they were chasing him down the alleyway, Chloe was slightly faster and grabbed his collar by the neck and as convincingly as she could, slammed the man onto the nearby wall. "So, I don't know about you, but running away when asked just a simple question makes you mighty suspicious. Do you have something that we need?"

Nadine intercepted and stepped in front of Chloe. "I'll handle this," she said while cracking her knuckles. Chloe widened her eyes as she remembered how Nadine does her job when it comes to interrogation and successfully she might add.

"Mmm, normally I wouldn't mind letting you do all the rough-handling but I think this time around I'd like to switch our positions. Say I'll be bad cop and you'll be good cop?" Chloe said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know, Frazer, I'm starting to think you're enjoying this too much," Nadine responds with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Oh, come now, love, you know this is just my fantasy come to life,"

The man struggles who is still trapped between Nadine and the wall behind him squeaks in, "Umm, I really hate to interrupt but I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Although this was all an act, the man clearly couldn't help but be slightly shaken by the threatening look that Nadine sent towards his direction.

"This'll go a lot more smoothly if you give us the coordination as to where this artifact is located," she held up a picture right into his face and slammed it to his chest.

"I-," the man stuttered and immediately, he was pushed onto the ground by Chloe. As he stared up at her, Chloe winked at him and jerked her head to where Nadine was, "Do we really need to give you an example of how the two of us work together?" Chloe asked the man and tried to be as menacing as she could.

Nadine turned her head slightly to the side so neither of them could hear her snicker.

"Well?" Chloe kneeled right in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Alright, alright, alright! I honestly didn't want to be a part of any of this!" he nearly tripped trying to get up and hurriedly gave the both of them everything he knew.

"Thank you very much. And let your boss know that we very much appreciate their cooperation," Chloe added with a grin.

"So, do you think this was all worth the chase?"

"I very much believe so, love"

 

Just as they were soon approaching the spot that Chloe planned to take Nadine to, she found that Nadine had started to lightly jogged and into a full stop.

"Frazer, wait," she held out her arm and offered to take Chloe's hand into her own. "Look up. Looks like we were just in time to see the lights this time," Nadine widely smiled as Chloe finally held and and entwined their fingers together.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it. Makes you really wanna stop and wonder about things..." Chloe said the last words lowly, finishing her thoughts to herself.

Nadine moved closer to her and put her hand onto Chloe's cheek, "You're trembling. What's wrong, Frazer? We don't have to move on and finish this if you're not ready, you know," Nadine checked on Chloe with a worrying look clearly etched on her face.

 _She's so adorable,_ Chloe thought as she gazed at her partner, _she just mixed up my excitement with anxiousness._ "Just hold on a moment. Give me a second to collect my thoughts, alright?" she said to Nadine with a low whisper and stepped back to give both of them space.

Although she was starting to feel alarmed at the sudden change of atmosphere, Nadine kept her calm as she waited for Chloe. "Alright, no rush. I'm here for you, no matter what."

That gave Chloe the encouragement she didn't know she needed. Taking a deep breath, she recited the speech she's been practicing to herself for many months, "You know, all my life, I've hated the fact that my own dad would leave my mum and I by ourselves to pursue his craving for another treasure after another. Ironic that I ended up following his footsteps, isn't it?" Chloe tried to add with a light laugh.

Nadine started to move closer and back into Chloe's space but was interrupted when Chloe took another deep breath and continued her oncoming speech. "And from time to time, I'd feel at a loss and wonder if I'm starting to be just like him..." a somber look was evident on her face as she reminisced how she'd felt every time her father left.

"But now I know that there is something that set us apart. I may have spent many, many years going on treasure hunts and aspired to be a collector of antiquities, (at this Nadine gives her a light laugh and a genuine grin) and after all the running around and chasing after, eventually, I finally found the most important treasure I have and will ever find - past, present, and future. I don't care how cheesy it sounds but you're my greatest treasure of all, Nadine. I love you with all of my heart. I've loved every single moment I've spent with you. From the Ghats and finally here in Iceland. I look forward for our new adventures," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small box, revealing a small band of ring, glittering under the Northern lights, and she gets down on one knee before she finally asks her partner, "So, will you marry me?"

From all the bantering, bickering, flirting, and just nearly talking about anything and everything with her loving partner, Nadine was, for once, at a loss for words. She did, after a second, kneeled right in front of Chloe and took her lover's shaking hands into her own and said, "You know I want nothing more, liefie," with a growing smile on her face. Never has she been so sure to give anyone an answer with no hesitance. But Chloe's not just anyone; she's her partner, her best friend, and now her fiancée.

Chloe lets out a big sigh of relief and this time taking Nadine's hand into her own, she kisses her knuckles before slipping on the ring onto Nadine's ring finger. She wastes no time as she surges forward to Nadine's face and kisses her fully on the lips. Eventually, they part with a smile both present on their lips.

"I think I know the answer to this but, this was all just a complicated way to propose to me?" Nadine playfully asks her.

"Of course, love. I knew that I wanted it to be as spectacular and thrilling as possible than just doing it the old-fashioned way," she ends with a lip bite.

"Everyday I spend with you IS spectacular and thrilling,"

Chloe, while rolling her eyes, " And I thought I was cheesy," she laughs and slides in to Nadine's embrace.

Responding by tightly hugging her, "Good thing I'm your fiancée,"

Chloe loved the sound of that. She leans back slightly to peck her on the lips, "I really am lucky."

 

````````

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the very first time I have written a fanfic, ever. This idea gnawed at my mind suddenly at exactly 7:42am yesterday so I couldn't sleep til I typed it all up. Hopefully, you enjoyed reading it or at least understood the story I tried to depict? If there's any mistake, you're more than welcome to let me know through a message. Thanks for your time.


End file.
